A Born Master
by PokeFanBoy786
Summary: Being the son of Lance, Ash was a born Pokemon Master since the day he was born. Watch as he travels through Kanto. (A stronger Ash, better summary inside).
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my third story, but I'm a bit rusty. I hope you enjoy the story!

Summary: Being the son of Lance of the Dragon Tamer clan, Ash was a born master from the day of his birth. Now he will travel the region of Kanto, with his partner, Deino, and meet new people, and face new challenges.

Disclaimer: *Middle finger* Screw you Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash!" A red-haired Pokemon Master called out to his son.<p>

Ash shut his book about Dragon-types, and walked over to his father.

"What is it, Dad?" Ash asked his father, Lance.

Lance pulled a container out of his bag.

Ash looked somewhat surprised at what he saw.

"It's a Pokemon egg," he said as he examined the glass container that held a black and blue egg, with a hint of purple on the sides. The black half of the egg had a bit of fur on it, oddly enough.

"Yup. Two of my dragons had an egg together," Lance said proudly.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed cheerily, as a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Hey, it's the least I can do for my son," Lance replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>Lance of the Dragon Tamer Clan, the Kanto League Champion of the Elite Four, top notch G-Men officer, and considered the second most powerful trainer alive, only second to Cynthia.<p>

Lance was a father to Ash, a born master who learns very quickly.

Lance never had a last name, so he went by the last name of his wife, "Ketchum."

Lance was married to a beautiful woman named Delia Ketchum.

She wasn't a master or prodigy like Lance, just an average woman.

That is, if you don't include her charismatic appearance.

She had warm chocolate eyes and long, silky brown hair.

Lance was a handsome man, with short red hair and he wore a black cape and black suit; it was pretty kickass premium.

And now, on to Ash.

Ash had both his parent's qualities.

Ash had brownish hair, with a tint of red hanging off to the side. He wore a V-neck black vest, finger gloves, blue jeans, and a hat.

He had his father's smart and cool attitude, but also his mother's sweet and caring side.

He lived in Pallet Town, a pretty nice and calm place.

Unless you count all the tourists and fans who come to see Lance and Prof. Oak.

Ash started learning about Pokemon at the young age of five.

He knew how to make strategies in battle, and could name almost every Pokemon.

If someone gave him a full team of decent Pokemon, he might be able to go head to head with an Elite Four Member.

He also had a friend who was the grandson of Prof. Oak.

Emphasis on "had."

His old friend, Gary Oak, grew to be a bit of a snob.

He shrugged Ash off as if he were superior.

Ash and Gary were best friends growing up.

They'd always sneak out of town and hang out by the lake and go fishing together.

It was nothing extraordinary, but it was fun.

In Pokemon class they'd pay attention like hawks, but crack the occasional joke every once in a while.

They were always the top students, and they hung out with each other almost every day.

However, as Ash and Gary grew older, they drifted apart a little more.

Gary became a snobby brat who always bragged about how his Grandpa was Prof. Oak.

Ash never bragged about how his father was Lance of the Dragon Tamer Clan and Pokemon Champion of the Elite Four!

And as arrogant as it sounds, Ash believed that being the son of Lance was a little cooler than Grandson of Prof. Oak.

Although he did read in a book somewhere that Professor Oak used to be the Champion...

But that's not the point!

The point is Gary became an ass, and it annoyed Ash.

Ash sighed, and walked back home to his huge house.

* * *

><p>Being the son of Lance, Ash had a pretty damn big house.<p>

Lance wasn't home much though.

He'd either be on a mission with the G-Men, or with the Elite Four.

However his father recently gave him a Pokemon egg.

Ash had no clue about what it was.

It was something he hasn't seen before.

"Honey, dinner's ready!" Ash's mother, Delia called out.

Ash put down his book on Pokemon abilities and walked over to the table.

Ash quickly devoured his food and was about to go watch TV, until his mother said something.

"You eat just like your father; like a Snorlax," she said with a smile.

"Yeah except I'm not 1014 pounds!" Ash said back to his mother.

They had a quick laugh, and then Ash went to watch TV.

Ash plopped down on his couch, and immediately saw his father, Lance, as well as Bruno, a member of the Elite Four as well.

"All right folks, Bruno has challenged Lance in a 3 vs 3 battle!" An announcer with slicked up blond hair, sun glasses, and a suit said excitedly. He continued, "this will be a promising battle for sure."

Ash was engrossed in the battle, as Delia sat down next to him.

"Call out your first Pokemon, Lance!" the referee said, while sweating.

_"Even the referee is engrossed. This is rare, a battle between two of the most Elite battlers on the planet," _Ash thought to himself. _"Dad won't lose. Definitely not,"_ Ash thought with a smirk.

"All right Gyrados, let's start things off," Lance said as he called upon his serpant.

"Hitmonchan, let's do this!" Bruno called out.

The boxing Pokemon and water dragon glared at each other, before Bruno called out the first move.

"Go in for a thunder punch, with extra power!" Bruno said.

Lance sighed and said calmly, "water pulse, with a touch of dragon rage."

Gyrados sent a huge pulse of water, that flared with blue dragon flames around the outside of the sphere.

The pulse made contact with the thunder punch, and Hitmonchan screamed in pain.

Ash smiled. _"Nice, Dad. You had Gyrados use water pulse because when water and electricity collide, there's a shock. You didn't use Hydro Pump because even though it's a long range attack, it would still make contact with Gyrados because it's a continuous attack, and the thunder punch would send jolts into Gyrados' mouth as it goes up the torrent of water. This would result in both Pokemon getting damaged, but due to the fact that Gyrados used water pulse, which is a ball of water that isn't continuously flowing out of Gyrados' mouth, it only damaged Hitmonchan because the electricity couldn't make contact with Gyrados."_

"Hitmonchan!" the boxing Pokemon screamed in intense agony.

Bruno winced. "Keep your cool, Hitmonchan. Use focus blast."

Hitmonchan prepped a focus blast.

"Now, send it flying with a thunder punch!"

Hitmonchan punched the focus blast with electricity as it was sent in the air, making it's way towards Gyrados.

"Earthquake!" Lance called out.

Gyrados slammed his tail into the ground, causing it to rumble.

However, the Earthquake was so powerful that it even shook the molecules in the air, causing the ball of fighting spirit to drift off as it was set off balance.

"Damnit," Bruno mumbled. "Hitmonchan, keep your footage!"

Hitmonchan steadied himself.

"Get close!"

Hitmonchan ran towards Gyrados.

"Gyrados, try to hit him with your aqua tail!"

Gyrados kept attempting to hit Hitmonchan, but each time it would dodge the other way.

"Gyrados use aqua tail on the same side as before!"

Gyrados used his aqua tail on the same side, catching Hitmonchan off guard.

"Counter with thunder punch!"

Thunder collided with water once again, but this time it shocked both Pokemon.

"Gyrados/Hitmonchan!" Both Pokemon hollered.

"Outrage!" Lance called.

Gyrados started going berserk, as he raged all over the place.

"Shit, get out of there, Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan frantically dodged each attack, sometimes countering with a focus punch or mach punch.

Bruno gritted his teeth. "Hitmonchan can't keep going like this."

* * *

><p>"Dad must be desperate to use that move," Ash said back at home.<p>

Delia watched, as silent as a sleeping Growlithe.

* * *

><p>"All right Hitmonchan, we gotta' do something fast," Bruno said to himself. "Elemental barrage, counter the strikes!"<p>

Hitmonchan pumped his fists together, and began countering each of Gyrados' blows with one of the three elemental punches; thunder, fire, and ice.

Soon the outrage wore off, and Gyrados was calm once again.

Hitmonchan was panting very hard, and clutched his right arm in pain.

Hitmonchan put too much pressure on it.

"Gyrados!" Lance screamed, "ice fang!"

Gyrados' teeth grew long, and they glowed a fluorescent teal color.

"GYRA!" Gyrados roared, as he went in to crush Hitmonchan with his teeth.

"Agility, into sky uppercut!" Bruno called out desperately.

Hitmonchan serenely jumped at incredible speeds, and uppercutted Gyrados' jaw, sending him in the air.

"Close combat!" Bruno yelled.

Hitmonchan struck Gyrados repeatedly, putting him in pain.

However, Hitmonchan's right arm was shaking, and his muscles were burning.

"Now, use the ice fang!" Lance said as he stepped forward, whipping out his arm.

"SHIT!" Bruno screamed, "dodge it!"

Hitmonchan rolled out of the way, but his right arm was bitten, and the agony was too great to describe.

"CHAN!" Hitmonchan screamed at the top of his lungs, as blood gushed.

"Toss him, and finish this with Hydro Pump!" Lance called out to his water dragon.

Gyrados threw Hitmonchan towards the ground, and fired a torrent of water.

"Vacuum wave!"

Hitmonchan fired a quick blast of energy, but it was obliterated by the torrent, and Hitmonchan was struck.

There was a very large smoke cloud, and rain drizzled.

When the smoke cleared, Hitmonchan was on the ground, but he was crawling with his one good arm.

"Mon..." He said.

"HE'S STILL GOING!" The announcer screamed, amazed at what he saw.

"No Hitmonchan, stay down!" Bruno said to his beloved Pokemon.

Hitmonchan slowly stood, and smiled.

He put himself in the open, and signaled for Gyrados to use a move.

Lance frowned. He didn't want it to come to this.

"Gyrados, put him out of his misery. Use Hydro Pump," Lance said as he sighed.

"NO!" Bruno screamed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Hitmonchan smirked, and let the torrent of water send him crashing into the wall, as his unconscious body fell to the ground.

Or so, everyone thought he was unconscious.

Hitmonchan coughed up blood, and crawled towards Gyrados, as one eye was closed, with blood dripping down it.

"Gyrados, use-"

* * *

><p>"Ash, go upstairs now," Delia ordered her son.<p>

"What?"

"NOW! Don't watch this," Delia screamed as she turned off the TV.

Ash knew not to mess with his mother when she was angry.

Ash ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>"I can't believe Dad would do that," <em>Ash thought to himself. _"Is Hitmonchan okay?" _Ash thought, worried. Ash reassured himself. _"I'm sure he's_ okay."

* * *

><p>"Dragonite, finish this," Lance said to his most powerful Dragon.<p>

Hitmonchan was rushed to the emergency room, then Gyrados was defeated by Machamp.

Machamp was quickly defeated by Dragonite.

Then Lance called out a talking Lucario, who was a real douche bag.

'All I see is the porn from last night,' Lucario said as he shivered.

"Hyper beam!" Lance called out.

Lucario fainted from his thoughts before the attack even hit him.

* * *

><p>Lance sighed as he opened the door to his home back in Pallet Town.<p>

When he opened the door, he immediately saw an angry Delia.

Lance chuckled. "What's up with you?"

"I saw your battle," she said.

Lance frowned. "Honey, I'm sorry-"

"No! Apologize to your son," Delia screamed.

Lance sighed and walked up to his son's room.

He paused.

"I had my reasons," he said to his wife.

* * *

><p>"He's dead," Nurse Joy said. "I'm so sorry..."<p>

Bruno blanched, and felt his whole world crumble around him.

Bruno slammed Nurse Joy into the wall.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" He screamed.

People rushed over to get Bruno off.

Bruno dropped to the ground and screamed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Surge," Lance called out Lt. Surge.<p>

"Was it a success?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll have you know my son and wife are terrified at what I had to do."

"Well he had to die. He had a disease," Surge said.

"Yeah, but he almost infected Gyrados with it."

"Do you know how deadly Pokerus is?" Surge asked.

"I'm very aware."

"Good, then bye," Surge said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>4 MONTHS LATER<p>

Ash went on his usual morning jog, with his Pokemon egg in his arms.

Ash's goal wasn't to be an extremely fit person, but he still wanted to stay in shape.

He arrived at Professor Oak's lab.

He walked up to the door, and knocked.

Professor Oak stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Ash my boy!" Prof. Oak said excitedly.

"Hey Professor Oak," Ash greeted with a smile.

"What brings you here, my lad?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask about my egg," Ash said in a bit more of a serious tone. "Do you think it's ready to hatch?"

"Hmm, let me see it," Professor Oak said as he carefully took the egg from Ash's arms.

Professor Oak examined it quickly.

"Well Ash, I believe it can hatch any minute now."

"Really?"

"Yes. So I suggest you-"

The egg started to glow.

Ash and Professor Oak became silent, as they watched the egg shine brightly, and crack.

It was like time stopped, as the universe revolved around the hatching egg.

The egg than made the whole room flash, blinding both Ash and Prof. Oak.

The light stopped, and everything was still.

"Deino," a tiny dragon said.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I didn't really want to jump into an all out battle between Lance and Bruno, so I shortened it.

I also made a reference to a minor part that will be taking place in this story about the disease PokeRus.

Basically, when a Pokemon is infected with PokeRus, they're abilities become far greater, but they most likely die shortly.

That is why Hitmonchan was on par with Gyrados.

It is contagious, so Lance was ordered by Lt. Surge to kill him, just so some things are clarified.

Chapters will definitely be longer.

I didn't want to rush into things, so I took it at a reasonably slow pace.

I didn't necessarily want to show all of Ash's life, but rather give a general basis of his childhood.

I also made a reference to Lucario in my other story that I ended, Return of a Hero.

If you haven't read it, please do so.

Next chapter will start Ash's journey.

What else?... Oh, Ash won't be a Dragon Master like his Dad, but a Pokemon Master instead, with all different types of Pokemon.

Anyways, reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter Question: In the anime, has Ash won a single league yet?<p>

Would you rather: Would you rather eat a Koffing, or eat a Grimer?

Thanks for reading guys, you da bombs!


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

Disclaimer: I own as much of Pokemon as Snorlax does fatness... So all of it.

* * *

><p>4 MONTHS LATER:<p>

Ash opened his eyes slowly, as he rolled out of bed.

"Deino," his partner greeted him.

"Good to see you too, buddy," Ash said with a warm smile.

"Dein!" The small dragon happily cheered.

4 months ago, Ash's egg hatched into this dragon.

Ash and Deino did everything together.

They ate together, went on runs together, and just had fun together.

Every now and then Lance would help Ash just do a bit of training, but nothing drastic.

Just small workouts, Lance taught him a couple moves.

Those moves being Dragon Breath and Bite.

Ash didn't want a massive head start when he began his journey.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and changed his clothes, quickly ate a power bar, and headed down to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash was excited, very excited in fact.

Today would be the start of his journey.

When a child turned 10, he was allowed to pick a starter Pokemon, leave the comfort of his home, and go on a journey.

Ash jogged to the lab with Deino by his side.

"Well bud, today's the day," Ash said to his partner.

Deino smiled in response.

They arrived at the lab, and Ash knocked on the door.

Ash was surprised when it was not Professor Oak who opened it, but it was Gary.

"Hey Ashy-boy," Gary said snidely.

"Hey Gary-bear," Ash responded with a smirk.

Gary growled in response.

A little while back, Gary gave Ash the nickname Ashy-boy.

However, Ash wasn't just going to take that from Gary.

So started calling Gary by the name, "Gary-bear."

It was just fun to watch Gary get irritated.

Gary and Ash hung around, waiting for the two other planned kids who were going to pick up a Pokemon.

"So Gary-bear-"

Gary scowled at the name.

"How've things been?" Ash asked, trying to start a small conversation until the two other Pallet Town to-be trainers arrived at the lab.

Gary snorted. "Why do you care?"

"Look I'm just trying to pass time here," Ash said with a shrug.

"Well, obviously I've been great. After all, I am the Legendary Gary Oak," Gary smirked. "I assume you haven't been doing as well as I have?" Gary patronized.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Actually, I've bene great too. I even have a Pokemon already, if you would just look down by my feet."

Gary's eyes widened quickly, and looked down at Ash's feet to see this thing with black fur covering his upper body, and blue skin cover his lower body.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gary asked.

"Deino!" The small dragon said angrily.

"His name is Deino. You won't find any in this Region," Ash said proudly.

"Who gave it to you-"

The two other Pallet Town Trainers walked inside the lab.

On the right was Tom, an average sized boy with combed brown hair. He had blueish-greenish eyes, and wore a black T-shirt. He had a pair of brown khakis with a belt.

Ash wasn't best friends with this boy, but they got along well.

He was decently knowledgable, and at sometimes, humorous.

On the left was Laurie, a tad bit short stature wise, who had blonde, bobbed hair. She had teal eyes, and wore a blue coat that didn't cover her white sleeves. She wore white leggings.

Ash knew her, and she wasn't incredibly girly like some other girls his age. They weren't friends, but acquaintances rather.

Ash was a bit tall stature wise. He had ruffled dark brown hair, with a thick streak of red going out the side. He wore a hat with a poke-ball symbol on it, and had warm chocolate eyes. He wore a navy blue vest with a dark green shirt under it. He had blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Last was Gary, he was tall stature wise, and had messy light brown hair that stuck out on one side, and always had an arrogant grin plastered on his face. He had dark brown eyes, and wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a necklace. Gary and Ash were the best of friends, until he became a snob. Now they have a rivalry.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Ash said, addressing Professor Oak, "I think we should start."

"Very well all, there are three Pokemon. Unfortunately, there are four of you..." Prof. Oak said in a glum tone. "One of you will get a different one."

Ash stepped forward.

"Eh, I've already got Deino here. I don't really a starter," Ash said casually.

Professor Oak grinned. "Well that's very noble of you," he said.

"Pfft, Ashy-boy isn't being noble, he's already has a Pokemon!" Gary sneered.

"Thanks for your opinion, Gary-bear," Ash shot back.

"Calm down. Just listen to Professor Oak," Tom said.

"Yeah," Laurie agreed.

"Well, as you can see there are three Pokemon on the table. These three Pokemon are Bulbasaur-"

"Bulba!" A small green Pokemon with a bulb on its back cheered. It had red eyes.

"Charmander," Professor Oak continued.

"Char!" An orange dragon-like Pokemon with a flame on its tail exclaimed. It had dark blueish eyes.

"And finally, Squirtle."

"Squirt!" A small blue turtle with a big shell on its back said. Squirtle's bottom half of his eyes were a purpleish color.

"Which one of you would like to choose first?" Prof. Oak asked the newbies, aside from Ash.

Gary smirked. "I'll choose Squirtle," he said as he took Squirtle's pokeball from Professor Oak.

Tom walked up next. "Well, I guess I'll chose Bulbasaur," he said.

"And that leaves me with Charmander," Laurie finished.

Charmander gave a little smile.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Laurie exclaimed.

Everyone sighed.

Tom kneeled down beside his Bulbasaur.

"Hey bud, I'm your new trainer," he said warmly, as he held out his hand.

Bulbasaur happily took it, and Tom proceeded to scratch Bulbasaur under the chin.

Laurie hugged her Charmander to death.

"Losers," Gary said arrogantly.

"Yeah Gary-bear is way too cool for that kind of stuff. Right?" Ash asked, tauntingly.

"SHUTUP!"

Gary just recalled his Squirtle without much greeting.

"And here are your four pokedexes," Professor Oak said as he gave each trainer a pokedex.

Ash didn't have a huge advantage over each trainer, a small one at that.

His Deino was still a baby anyways, he was probably younger than the three starters, but he just had a little bit more experience.

Tom scanned his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon. This Bulbasaur is male and knows the moves, Growl, Vine Whip, Tackle, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, and Solar Beam," the pokedex said in a robotic, feminine voice.

"Whoa, Solar Beam!" Tom shouted in excitement.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, each Pokemon knows a special move," Prof. Oak said with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Tom exclaimed cheerily.

Laurie stopped hugging Charmander for a second, and scanned him.

"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. Charmander prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. If the flame on his tail dies, Charmander does too. This Charmander is Male, and knows the moves Growl, Scratch, Ember, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage, and Inferno."

"HOLY SHIT!" Laurie screamed. "I mean uh- Wow, now he's even cuter, hehe."

Gary scanned Squirtle.

"Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon-"

"Oh wow Gary-bear, that sounds incredibly tough," Ash said.

"SHUTUP!" Gary shouted once again.

Ash was just kidding though, he knew very well that Squirtle became a powerful Pokemon once evolved fully.

The pokedex continued. "After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Squirtle powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. Squirtle is male and knows the moves, Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bite, and Ice Beam."

Ash scanned Deino. "No results found on this Pokemon; unknown," it simply said. "The Deino is male and knows Tackle, Focus Energy, Bite, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, and Dragon Rush."

Ash's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that you knew Dragon Rush!"

Deino rolled his eyes. _'Well how the hell was I supposed to tell you? I don't speak English,'_ He thought dully.

"Deino..." He said.

"Well now that you all have your pokedexes, here are pokeballs," Prof. Oak said as he handed each newbie five pokeballs each. "Well, good luck to all of you on your journey," he said.

Tom and Laurie walked towards Ash.

"Hey Ash, want to journey with us?" Tom asked.

Ash smiled. "Yeah sure, let me just run home really quickly. I gotta' tell my parents I'm leaving now."

Ash sprinted home, and knocked on the door.

When the door opened he saw a furious Delia, and a Lance who was making gestures about how she's coockoo.

"Ash, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Delia asked.

"Relax, Mom. I was just picking up my pokedex and pokeballs from-"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO RELAX, YOUNG MAN!" She yelled, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, just give him a break," Lance said, as he sighed. "Happy birthday, Ash."

"Thanks Dad," Ash said. "Well, I gotta' run, bye!"

Ash sprinted out the door.

"Get back here!" Delia screamed.

Ash knew it would be suicide to turn back, so he continued to run.

"That's my boy!" Lance chanted. _"To have the balls to run away from his own mother. A true master he is."_

* * *

><p>Ash was jogging by Professor Oak's Lab, and saw Tom and Laurie waiting.<p>

"You ready?" Tom asked.

"Yup."

"Not so fast," a voice said.

Ash turned around to see Gary.

"Oh, it's just you," Ash said.

"Battle me, now!" Gary said in a commanding tone.

"Aww, Gary-bear has finally decided that he isn't too good for his best pal, Ash."

"Just battle me," he said.

"Gladly."

Ash and Gary both called out their Pokemon, and didn't waste any time.

"Squirtle, tackle attack!"

The blue turtle charged at the small dragon, and leaped in the air, coming down at great speeds to tackle Deino into the ground.

"Lower your head," Ash commanded.

Deino lowered his head. "Now, counter with your own tackle!"

Deino leaped up, and both Pokemon collided.

Deino pushed Squirlte higher into the air, and then sent him into the ground.

"Land on your shell, and then backwards summersault!" Gary commanded.

Squirtle landed on his shell, but couldn't pull off the summersault, as he squirmed around.

Tom and Laurie were engrossed in the battle.

"Deino, Bite attack!"

Deino charged at full speed, and was about to bite Squirtle's head.

"Ice beam!" He ordered.

"Get out of the way!"

Deino stopped his bite, as Squirlte fired a large beam of ice.

Deino jumped to the right, and landed on his side.

"Now Squirtle, Tackle again!"

Squirlte hopped of his backside, and charged at Deino.

"Stop him with Dragon Breath!"

Ash knew that Deino didn't have the time to stand and dodge.

Deino launched a clear, green blast.

"Withdraw!" Gary ordered.

Squirlte tucked himself in his shell, as his shell glowed a bright blue.

Squirlte technically avoided the full on power of the attack, but his shell was still send flying in the air, with him in it.

And landed on a painful thud to the ground.

"Water gun!"

"Headbutt!"

Squirlte sent out a jet of spewing water, but Deino easily plowed right through it with a powerful headbutt.

"Ice beam!"

"Use bite on his mouth!"

Squirtle prepped his most powerful attack, but Deino blocked it by biting down on his mouth, shutting it.

"No!" Gary called out.

Squirtle couldn't hold off the attack, and fired it in his own system due to his mouth being shut.

"Squirtle!" He yelled in pain.

"Finish this, Dragon Rush!" Ash ordered.

Deino charged blue and green, and bashed Squirtle into the air.

Squirtle fainted before landing.

"Damnit!" Gary yelled in frustration. _"I can't believe that Ashy-boy beat me."_

"Great job, Deino."

"Deino!" He chanted happily.

"You won this time, Ashy-boy. But next time, things will be different," he said as he stormed off.

"See ya, Gary-bear!"

"Jesus Ash, your Deino is strong," Tom said.

Ash mareepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I guess."

* * *

><p>Ash, Tom, and Laurie together took their first steps into Route 1.<p>

Well, Ash has been out many times before with his father.

"Well this is nice.." Ash said as he shrugged.

It was nothing incredible, Route 1.

Just a few Ratatta running around, a few Pidgey in the sky.

"I guess," Laurie said.

"Well, shall we continue?" Tom asked.

"We shall."

They continued to walk through the route.

They were silent as they walked at a reasonably fast pace.

"I have an idea," Laurie said.

"All right, what is it?" Tom asked.

"Okay, we split up for a little while, and meet back here, each with at least one new Pokemon," she said excitedly.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds fun."

"Okay, is it just me. Or are you guys really nonchalant about this?"

"Eh," Ash said.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So this concludes Chapter 2 of A Born Hero.

So far this story has four reviews, which is about as much as when I first made Return of a Hero.

Again, I didn't really want to dive into things very quickly.

Don't worry, battles will become more strategic and detailed as the story progresses.

I mean, it's a Squirtle and a Deino, I don't know how much you all expected.

Anyways, I will not just be using Canon characters.

If you have an idea for a character, rival, friend, enemy, or a Pokemon you think Ash should have, please put it in the reviews.

You don't have to say too much about the characters; just say what they look like, that's all really.

You can also give me an idea of their attitude, where they're from, their names of course, etc.

As for Pokemon, you can select a Pokemon and give a nickname, just no ubers or legendaries or something.

Oh, and you can also post your idea for a filler episode.

You guys can really post whatever you want, even flames.

Flames are actually pretty amusing sometimes, I like them.

So next chapter will be the real start to Ash's journey, and.. yeah, thanks for reading.

Make sure you leave a review... Or not.

* * *

><p>Answer to last quiz question: Ash has won the Orange League and Battle Frontier, but nothing else.<p>

Quiz Question: What is Deino's ability? What does it do?

Would you rather: Would you rather hug a Jolteon, or keep your hand by Charizard's flame?

Thanks for reading, YOU DA BOMB!


	3. Chapter 3: RUN!

Chapter 3: RUN!

Disclaimer: I take pride in owning Pokemon, as well as no rolls of toilet paper. I seriously need to get some, I pooped earlier and looked. I had to use paper towels.

Oh, and a quick answer to a review question that was asked. Technically, Lance is the League Champion, but he isn't higher up than Lt. Surge in the G-Men. Lt. Surge is older, and was in the war, so I just wanted to give him a bit of a commanding tone.

* * *

><p>Ash walked around aimlessly, looking for some Pokemon.<p>

His eyes caught a small brown and light tan bird with a big, pink beak; an ordinary Pidgey.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and scanned it.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."

Pidgey was chirping, probably calling for his mother.

Ash witnessed two other Pidgey, and a small Pidgeotto fly towards the Pidgey.

They all huddled together, and the Pidgeotto fed them Caterpie.

Ash sighed. "I can't split them up," he said.

So Ash continued to just look around for a Pokemon.

He didn't bother with any of the Rattata, he had an... Unpleasant memory about Rattata.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Ash was in the woods, alone. _

_He usually went to the woods for some peace and quiet when things were a bit loud, or if he just wanted to relax._

_He saw a Rattata staring curiously at him._

_He had a light purple body, and red eyes; a purple rat, basically._

_Ash smiled, as he reached out to pet it._

_Right then and there, the Rattata bit his hand, and starting attacking Ash.  
><em>

_Ash was taken by surprise, but due to the fact that this Pokemon was just a rat, Ash was able to get if off and run away, with many scratches though._

* * *

><p>It wasn't a horrific memory, but not a happy one.<p>

Ash continued to look around.

He found a brown bird with red wings; Spearow.

Beginners usually started with Pidgey as a bird, due to them being friendlier, trusting people, and they were easier to deal with.

But sometimes the bold trainer, or trainer without much knowledge would go for the Spearow, and usually fail.

Ash was one of these bold trainers, except he had lots of knowledge.

Spearow was just plucking at the ground, as he cawed every once in a while.

Ash scanned it. "Spearow, a Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne."

"All right Deino, use Dragon Breath," Ash said quietly, not wanting the bird to fly away.

Deino fired a very powerful Dragon Breath without much thought.

As the attack made contact with Spearow, it screeched very loudly, and very quickly.

The Spearow lied on the ground, whining.

"Now that powerful, Deino!" Ash yelled.

Out of no where, a squad of Spearow being led by a Fearow appeared, and begin flying at tremendous speeds.

Unless Ash was mistaken, it looked like they were coming for him.

"Crap," he said, as he picked up Deino and started running as fast as his feet could take him.

He took a sharp turn around a tree, and almost tripped on a root.

A small Ratatta was walking by, and Ash jumped over it without thought.

"Ratatta!" The rodent yelled angrily.

The purple rat looked over and saw a swarm of Spearow and a Fearow.

He gulped, and ran out of the way.

* * *

><p>Ash continued to run, dodging past any obstacles like a flying Pidgey, rocks, or fallen branches.<p>

"Deino!" His companion yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Ash snapped back.

Ash reached a cliff, hovering hundreds of feet over a lake.

He looked back and saw the flock charging at him.

"Three, two," Ash said. "ONE!"

Ash jumped off the cliff.

It felt like an eternity, as Ash fell off the cliff.

There was a huge splash, and he held his breath, as he swam towards land.

He looked to the side and saw a ferocious Gyrados chasing after him.

"Shit," he said, as bubbles appeared from his mouth.

Ash quickly put his hands over his mouth, and swam as fast as he could.

He felt like his lungs would collapse, but he reached land.

The Gyrados roared, and went back into the water.

Ash looked at his surroundings, and saw a girl about a year older than him with a bike.

She had short orange hair, and had tiny breasts.

Without hesitation, Ash sprinted towards her, knocking her off her feet, and rode away on the bike.

"Hey, get back here!" She screamed at him.

* * *

><p>Ash rode as fast as he could, with Deino in his lap.<p>

The group of Spearow and the Fearow picked up their pace, and began to descend to Ash's level, ready to strike.

"Oh shit," Ash murmured.

He couldn't keep riding, so he drifted, making the bike skid across the groun.

Ash picked up all the rocks by his feet, and threw them.

The flock of birds squawked.

"Quick, Deino," Ash ordered.

Deino readied himself.

"Dragon Rush!"

Deino nodded, as he glowed a fluorescent blue, and plowed through a solid chunk of the Spearow.

The attack ended, and there was a Deino falling to the ground.

"Deino, Dragon Breath on some of the others!"

Deino emitted a green blast from his mouth, as he struck about twenty other Spearow, sending them to the ground.

However, they quickly got up, and dived at Ash.

Ash literally punched them back to the ground.

There were still about fifty Spearow, all in the air, attacking.

Deino was panting.

He put a lot pf his energy into both of those attacks.

"Deino, think you can pull off one last Dragon Breath for me?" Ash asked.

Deino nodded, and fired one last attack.

However, it was not a Dragon Breath.

It was something more impressive.

It was a blue and green solid sphere of energy; Dragon Pulse.

About half of the remaining Spearow were taken care of.

"Awesome job, Deino!"

Deino smiled, but soon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Thanks Deino," Ash said, as he returned his beloved Pokemon.

The Spearow and Fearow glared at him.

Ash smirked, and put himself right below them.

"You can hurt me all you want," he said. "But you don't hurt my Deino, not ever!"

"Fear!" The Fearow said.

Fearow had a large beak, and a red mohawk. He also had dark gold fur.

The Fearow reared back, and charged Ash with an Aerial Ace.

Ash was sent soaring backwards, as he clutched his stomach.

He grinned. "Is that the best you can do? My mother hits harder than you!" He taunted.

"Fearow, Fear!" The bird commanded, as all the Spearow began to dive down towards Ash, all with glowing beaks, signifying that they were using the move Peck.

"ARGH!" Ash yelled, as he cocked back his fists, and barraged each bird. "There are way too many of them," Ash winced.

Deino appeared from his Pokeball, still scratched up.

"No, Deino!"

Deino looked different.

He had this gleam in his eyes.

He charged his Dragon Rush once again, and obliterated every Spearow.

Deino landed on the ground with a thud.

Ash panted, "Deino!"

Deino lied on the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks buddy..."

Ash was extremely startled when he heard a squawk, and Fearow began to soar right at him.

It was as if time stopped, and without thought, Ash threw a Pokeball.

"Ow!" The bird shrieked, as he was sucked inside.

The ball shook for a very long time, but then it stopped.

All was still, as Ash lay there beside his Deino.

Ash sighed, and closed his eyes.

They didn't open until the next morning.

* * *

><p>Ash opened his eyes slowly, and the first thing he saw was a fried bike.<p>

"Crap..."

Deino slowly opened his eyes too, and smiled at him.

He managed a weak, "Deino."

"You saved me back there," Ash said.

"Dein," the Pokemon said.

Ash chuckled.

"We've been best friends for a while, and you just saved my life. Yet you haven't said a single word," he laughed.

_"Maybe because I can't?"_

"Deino."

"I'm messing with you, pal," Ash said, as he ruffled Deino's head.

Ash and Deino lay on their backside, and saw a mystical rainbow bird fly over them.

Ash's eyes widened.

"That's Ho-oh," he said. "I've only heard of it in legends-"

Ash felt himself being lifted into another world.

* * *

><p>Ash opened his eyes, and looked around him to see... Nothing.<p>

Just a vast whiteness surrounding him.

"Ash," a voice said.

Ash quickly jerked around, and saw Ho-oh right in front of him.

"Wh-where am I?" Ash asked.

He was feeling a lot of emotions right now.

Worried, confused, happy, scared.

"At present, you are still lying beside your Deino. Everything around you isn't real," Ho-oh said.

Ho-oh had a profound, feminine voice.

She was an amazing Pokemon.

She had red, green, and white wings.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I took you here to speak," Ho-oh said.

Ash stood, silent.

"You are the only one," Ho-oh said.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, as he shuttered.

"That is all I can tell you. You are the only one."

* * *

><p>Ash's eyes shot open, as he panted.<p>

"Deino?" The Pokemon asked, confused.

Ash felt something in his sweaty palms.

He slowly opened them, and saw a red and green feather.

Ash slowly stood up.

He saw Fearow's pokeball lying on the ground.

Ash was tempted to crush it with his foot.

He clenched his fists, looking down at the pokeball.

"All the trouble you caused..." Ash murmured.

Ash gestured to Deino.

"Hey bud, let me get you to the Pokemon Center," Ash said with a smile.

Deino nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Well, Ash was completely lost, and was actually relying on luck to find his way to Viridian City.<p>

After going through so many turns, jumping off a cliff, stealing a bike, and getting knocked unconscious, he didn't know which way was up, down, right, or left.

He didn't even bother with any Pokemon, he just walked past them, looking for a way out of the Route.

Luckily for Ash, he had been going the right way.

He saw a sign that pointed up.

It read, "this way to Viridian City."

Ash turned left, and saw some kid about his age, maybe a tad younger.

He had dark red hair, and black eyes.

He wore a black T-shirt, and a white vest.

He had white pants that looked a bit ripped.

"Hey. Do you know where Pallet Town is? I'm going to pick up a Pokemon," he said.

"Yeah, down that way," Ash said as he pointed Southeast.

"Thanks," the trainer said. "Uh, can I get your name?" He asked.

"Ash Ketchum," he said.

"You're the son of Lance?" The boy asked.

Ash frowned in his head. He didn't want to be known as the son of Lance, but rather his own person.

"Yeah," he said. "What's your name?"

"Jack Fade," he said. "So, I take it your a trainer?"

"Yeah, I am," Ash said.

"Well, I guess you'll be my rival then," he said.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Ash was really too tired to have a conversation, he was half asleep.

"I have to get to the Pokemon Center, I'll see you again sometime," Ash said as he walked away.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Ash walked into the City, and realized that Tom and Laurie wanted to meet by the tree, where they all agreed to come back after they got a Pokemon.<p>

Well, he couldn't do much about it now.

He was sure that they didn't want all day for him.

Ash saw a small speck in the distance, that looked like a Pokemon Center.

He began to run fast.

Ash continued to run, but he was stopped by a woman.

She had blue hair, and was dressed in a Police Uniform.

_"Officer Jenny," _Ash thought.

"Where are you going with that Pokemon?" She asked.

"To the Pokemon Center. He got roughed up pretty badly," Ash said calmly.

"Are you sure? You didn't steal it?" Jenny asked.

_"Oh yes, a 10-year old kid with dirty clothes stole this Deino," _Ash thought sarcastically.

"No, I didn't steal it," he said.

"You sure? Because that's a pretty rare Pokemon for a kid like you to be handling," she said.

"No, I didn't steal him. In fact, we've been best friends for a while. So before you make assumptions that you are really oblivious about with no background knowledge, please think!" Ash yelled angrily. He sighed, "look, I'm sorry. I've had a rough time recently, I just need to get this Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," Ash said.

"Get in, I'll drive you there," Officer Jenny said.

"Thank you."

Ash hopped in the side car of Officer Jenny's motor cycle, and they drove off to the Center.

* * *

><p>It was a calm day in the Pokemon Center.<p>

Nurse Joy smiled at her-

"HOLY CRAP!" A guy yelled.

Officer Jenny's motor cycle skidded into the Pokemon Center, and she ran to the desk.

Nurse Joy sighed.

"We have a parking lot, you know," she said.

Nurse Joy had a hospital hat, and pink hair.

"Not much time, his boy needs his Pokemon healed," she said.

Ash hopped out of the side car, and gave Deino to Nurse Joy.

"It'll be all right, buddy," Ash said.

"Deino," the Irate Pokemon said weakly.

"Oh and... Can you look at my Fearow as well?" Ash asked.

He didn't like Fearow, but he didn't want to keep him injured in his pokeball for eternity.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Sure," she said with a smile, as she carried away the two pokeballs on a tray.

* * *

><p>Ash had three calls to make.<p>

He wanted to get the first one over with, it would be the toughest.

Ash dialied a number, and immediately his mother's angry face appeared.

"Ashton Ketchum!" She yelled.

Ash winced.

"First you storm off, and then you don't call me until the next day!" She yelled.

"Aww, I love you too Mom," Ash said with a bright smile.

Delia sighed. "You're just like your father," she said.

"Sorry I haven't called. I got in a bit of trouble yesterday," Ash said.

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Mom, relax. I'm fine," Ash said as he sweat dropped.

"What happened?" She asked.

Ash knew he couldn't tell her the whole story.

She'd freak out.

"I just encountered a small flock of Spearow, there were only about four of five of them," Ash lied.

There were actually about four-five _hundred, _but it's close enough.

"And?" She asked.

"One of them attacked me. But Deino stopped it pretty easily. The rest of them flew away," Ash said.

"One of them attacked you?" Delia asked, worried.

_"Man, if she's this worried now, I'd worry about my future if I told her what actually happened. I mean I jumped off a cliff for Arceus' sake."_

"Yeah, but I'm fine, Mom."

"Okay honey, but make sure you stay safe. I love you more than anything in the world," she said.

Ash blushed a little.

"Well, I have to make dinner. Make sure you change your und-"

Ash immediately hung up.

Ash sighed.

* * *

><p>He dialed his father's number, Lance.<p>

After a few seconds, his Dad picked up.

"Yo. How's my favorite champ doing?" Lance asked.

"I'm good, Dad," Ash said.

"So, how have things been going for you?" He asked.

"Okay, do you promise not to tell Mom?" Ash asked. "I told her a modified version so she wouldn't freak out."

"Kid, I've been living with your mother for over 10-years," he said. "I've learned not to tell her a lot of things."

Ash chuckled. "All right. So it started when I ordered my Deino to attack a Spearow..."

Ash told his father the rest of the story.

Lance was quiet for a brief moment.

"Son..." He said.

Ash looked worried.

"That's... Badass," Lance said. "On your first day? Man you are one lucky son of a bitch!"

Ash looked shocked. "Uh, Dad, you know that would mean you're calling Mom a bitch?" Ash asked.

"Eh."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Dude, I envy you man. My first day the most exciting thing that happened was when my Grandmother by accidentally called the wrong number, and scolded me for an hour about something I literally knew nothing about. A little while later she said, "sorry, wrong number" and-"

"Dad, I get the idea," Ash said dryly.

"Well. I gotta run, see ya kid," Lance said as he hung up.

* * *

><p>Finally, Ash called Professor Oak.<p>

Ash could only see the back of his head.

"Hello Ash. How has your journey been?" He asked.

"Uh, Professor, your camera is zoomed in on the wrong thing," Ash said.

"Whoops," Prof. Oak said.

He fixed the camera. "There we go."

Ash told Professor Oak the same story.

"Well Ash, that's quite the tail," Professor Oak said. "I'm quite impressed, and you managed to catch the Fearow you say?"

"Yes."

"Well, my Grandson owes me some money. He told me that you wouldn't catch a single Pokemon."

Ash rolled his eyes.

He remembered something crucial.

"Oh, there's one other thing..."

"Yes, my lad?"

"I think I talked to Ho-oh..."

Professor Oak spit out his water.

"Surely you're mistaken, Ash. Ho-oh hasn't been seen in centuries!"

"I have proof," Ash said.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the rainbow feather.

Professor Oak was shocked.

"Dear Arceus..." He mumbled.

"Ash, send it over here, let me inspect it," Professor Oak said.

"Sure thing," Ash said as he sent over the feather.

"What exactly did Ho-oh tell you?"

"I-I forget," Ash said.

Professor Oak frowned.

"Okay Ash, I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks, Professor Oak."

Both of them hung up in unison.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This concludes the third chapter.

It's a little bit longer than the first two.

I wanted to make this a little bit similar to Canon, and I was almost tempted to make Deino evolve, but that would be ludicrous.

I promise, the whole story will not be like Canon, and I won't waste my time with some filler episodes that are completely useless.

I'll have some filler episodes, and some episodes solely about a Pokemon Ash catches, or something like that just so the story doesn't move too quickly, but that's about it.

I want Ash to have a cooler personally, and a but calmer.

But I don't want him to be completely different.

I still want him to be Ash.

Ash will definitely be a lot stronger than he is in Canon, but he won't be a power house right at the start.

Also, Ash won't be catching a ton of Pokemon, but a bit more than in Canon.

I'd say Ash will catch about 10-15 Pokemon, if you don't include the 30 Tauros.

As for Fearow and Ash, they will eventually grow to be partners.

And for Jack Fade, they will be rivals, but he won't be Ash's main rival.

Well, that's all for now.

Feel free to leave an idea for a character you have in mind, Pokemon you want Ash to have, ideas for filler episodes, or anything else you have in mind.

* * *

><p>Answer to last Quiz Question: Deino's ability is Hustle. In the game, it raises attack, and reduces accuracy. However, in this FanFic, I'll take away the losing accuracy part.<p>

Quiz Question: How many Dragonites does Lance have the first time you battle him in Heart Gold and Soul Silver?

Would you rather: Would you rather get licked by a LickyLicky or get punched by a Hitmonchan?

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!

You da bombs!


	4. Chapter 4: Fearow

Chapter Four: Fearow

Disclaimer: I realized I don't want to get sued. So I own Pokemon. Yup, come sue my ass off.

Oh, a quick answer to a review.

Ash might get a legendary, but nothing uber. Nothing like Palkia, or Arceus, or MewTwo.

Something like Latios, Heatran, or sometime on their level.

Without further a due, let's read this shit!

* * *

><p>Ash sat in the lounge, taking a nap.<p>

_"Mmm, Dad screw off," _Ash mumbled as he dreamt.

The guy sitting next to him slowly inched away.

Ash felt a nudge on his shoulder, but shrugged it off, as he muttered something.

He then felt a harder nudge.

"Go away," Ash whispered.

He then felt a shake on both his shoulders, causing him to immediately jerk up and get into a defensive position.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

But he saw it was just Nurse Joy.

"Ash, I just wanted to let you know about your Pokemon," she said quietly.

Ash grew silent, as he acted more serious.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Fearow is okay, and in good shape," she said.

Ash didn't really care.

He was sure he'd release Fearow anyway, after that happened.

It would be practically impossible to grow a friendship with the bird now.

"What about Deino?" Ash asked, as he clenched his fists.

Nurse Joy frowned.

"Deino is... He's resting now. But he's pretty damaged up. He won't be able to fight for another four or five days," Nurse joy said with a glum tone.

Ash pursed his lips, and looked down at the ground.

"I understand," he said.

Nurse Joy then scrunched up her eyebrows, as she leaned forward and placed her hands on her hips.

"How could you let this happen to Deino?" She asked.

Ash shot up at hearing that.

"He got seriously injured, and you should be ashamed for letting that happen. It's a miracle he isn't damaged for the rest of his life!" She yelled.

Ash grit his teeth, as he slammed his hand against the wall.

"You were not there!" Ash screamed. "You know nothing about Deino or me, so don't talk to me, telling me I don't care for him, and that I don't take care of him!"

Nurse Joy looked shocked.

"I apologize, but I did everything I could in the situation we were in," Ash said with a sigh. "Please, just help my Deino."

"Okay," Nurse Joy said simply.

* * *

><p>Ash sat on the couch for about 10 minutes, when a couple of familiar kids his age walked into the Pokemon Center, looking beat.<p>

It was Tom and Laurie.

Laurie glanced at him.

"There you are!" She shouted, as she stamped over to Ash.

"Oh, it's you," Ash said casually.

"Oh it's you," she mocked. "Where the hell were you?"

"Eh, it's a long story," Ash said as he shrugged.

"Don't give me that, you jackass!" She said as she stomped. "We waited for three hours!"

"Aww, I'm touched that you cared so much about me," Ash said dryly.

"Shut up, Ash!" Laurie yelled. "Seriously, where were you?"

"Well, let's see. I was chased around by about a thousand Spearow and a Fearow, jumped off a cliff, got chased again by a Gyrados while my lungs were collapsing, stole some chick's bike, got it fried, and... Yeah that's it. How was your day?"

Laurie just grew wide eyed.

"Arceus. That's cooler than what Tom and I did. He got a lousy Pidgey, I got a Ratatta, and that's it," she said.

"So how the hell'd it take you so long to get here?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, I guess we're just not as fast of travelers as you are," she said with a shrug.

Ash saw Tom walk up.

"Hey Tom, how've things been-"

Ash was punched right in the stomach, as he almost coughed up a little blood.

"Hey, what the hell?" Ash asked.

"Do you know what it was like? Traveling with **HER,**" Tom said as he pointed at Laurie.

"Uh..."

"It was terrible!" Tom screamed, as he cried.

"Hey, all I did was ask you about-"

"Please, no! Stop talking!" Tom screamed.

Ash looked very confused.

"I don't really want to know what happened..." Ash mumbled.

"Okay, so..." Laurie started to whisper in Ash's ear.

"ARGH!" Ash screamed, as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ash woke up soon.<p>

"So, Ash. After your Deino is patched up, want to head out?" Laurie asked.

"Sure," Ash responded as he rubbed his eyes.

Ash suddenly remembered what Laurie whispered in his ear.

"Actually, I uh, have plans," Ash said as he winced and rubbed his wrist.

"What _kind _of plans?" Laurie asked cutely.

"Just, plans."

Tom was making gestures to Ash.

'Ash, I swear to Arceus, if you leave me with that insane chick alone again, I will brutally murder you,' Tom's lips spelled out.

"..." Ash said.

Ash, Laurie, and Tom sat on the couch, having small talk.

"Ash, you're Pokemon is ready!" Nurse Joy called.

"All right," Ash said, as he walked to the counter.

Fearow was in his Pokeball, and on a tray there was Deino with a few bandages, but that's it.

"Thanks," Ash said as he flashed a quick smile.

"Well, let's go," Tom said.

* * *

><p>The group headed out.<p>

"Hey Ash, want a friendly battle?" Tom asked as he shrugged.

They didn't have much else to do, and he didn't feel like traveling right away.

"Sure, why not?" Ash asked.

"Sounds good. Two on two?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Ash smiled.

"This should be good..." Laurie said.

So Ash and Tom found a nice, clear area in Route 2.

"This will be a 2 vs 2 battle between Tommy and Ashy," Laurie said.

Ash and Tom groaned at the nicknames.

"The match will be over when either trainer loses both Pokemon!"

"Pidgey, let's go!" Tom yelled as he called upon his Tiny Bird Pokemon.

Ash just now realized he only had one Pokemon he could use; Fearow.

Deino was injured and couldn't battle for a few days, and that only left Ash with the vigorous bird.

"It's all I can use.." Ash mumbled. "Come on out, Fearow!"

Ash threw a Pokeball, and Fearow was revealed.

He looked around at his surroundings, and his gaze met Pidgey's.

Without thought, he attacked viciously.

"No, Fearow use Peck!" Ash said, but it was a lost cause.

Fearow began to rampage as he slapped Pidgey with his wing and repeatedly clawed him, as he began to bleed.

"Pidgey, no!" Tom screamed.

Pidgey was getting torn apart.

"Argh... FEAROW I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Ash screamed at the bird.

Ash tried to return his bird, but it squawked and dodged out of the way.

Fearow continued to claw at Pidgey.

Pidgey weakly used a wing attack on Fearow, who wasn't fazed.

Fearow screeched and used Drill Peck on the poor bird, who was put in critical condition.

Pidgey slowly stood up.

Ash remembered one time that was similar to this.

When his father was fighting Bruno, his Gyrados repeatedly struck Hitmonchan down, but he kept getting up.

Hitmonchan died eventually, Ash didn't want that to happen to Tom's Fearow.

Ash ran onto the the battle scene, and knocked Fearow to the ground.

Ash held Fearow by neck.

"STOP!" Ash yelled.

Fearow pecked Ash, knocking him back, and proceeded to claw him like he did to Pidgey.

Ash punched Fearow's beak.

"Fearow!" The Pokemon yelled.

Fearow hit Ash with his wing, and then Steel Winged him into the air.

Ash backwards summersaulted, and he sprinted at Fearow.

Ash kicked Fearow's jaw, and struck his stomach with one hand, as he held Fearow's esophagus with the other.

Tom and Laurie watched in horror, motionless.

Deino came out of Ash's Pokeball to help.

"Deino, no!" Ash yelled, as blood dripped down his side.

Deino gave a confident roar, as he Dragon Pulsed Fearow.

Fearow was taken by surprise, as he stood up and squawked.

"Fear!" He yelled.

"No!" Deino yelled back.

Fearow flew straight into Deino's neck, and clawed his chest.

Deino responded with several bites to the wing, and Dragon Rushed him into the ground.

"Deino, please..." Ash said weakly. "You protected me once from him, DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" He yelled.

Deino looked up at the sky as he smiled.

"Deino," he said proudly.

Deino began to walk.

That walk turned into a run.

That run turned into a sprint.

Deino knocked Fearow several feet into the air, as he used a Dragon Pulse.

"FEAROW!"

Fearow used a Mirror Move, as both attacks collided.

Everything was still.

Anything and everything was revolving around the attack.

The outside world was... Peaceful.

Everything was silent, as the attacks grew bigger and bigger, creating a bigger explosion.

"NO!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

The explosion grew bigger and bigger, and then exploded into flames of energy.

Fearow and Deino were sent flying back, as both their bodies made craters in the ground.

Deino was not moving, as smoke trickled from his body.

Fearow slowly stood up, his beak was bleeding, part of his wing was ripped and gushing blood, and he had a busted leg.

He limped over to Deino's crater, with blurry vision.

He was going to finish this.

Fearow was a few feet away, and then he felt a tug on his torn wing.

He turned around, and Ash's fist collided with Fearow's beak.

Fearow's eyes widened, and he screeched a terrifying scream.

Fearow then fell to the ground, as he tumbled.

Ash panted, and his eyes teared up.

"Y-you can't stay. Not with us," Ash said, as he sunk to his knees.

He slowly walked over to his partner, Deino.

He looked down at Deino's unconscious body.

"Why?" He asked.

Tom and Laurie were still, silent, like statues.

"Why did you do that?" Ash yelled. "This wasn't your fight! You weren't supposed to fight!" Ash screamed. "The second time that you've been injured, saving me. Yet while all that is happening, all I can do is watch..." Ash said, as he shed a single tear on one of Deinio's wounds.

Ash slanted his hat over his eyes, as he picked up the Dragon slowly, walking to the Pokemon Center.

He gave a glance to Fearow, and he returned him.

Ash was releasing him.

He couldn't stay and live in harmony with him.

He was dangerous.

"Ash..." He heard a voice say.

He looked over and saw Tom.

"I-"

"I'm sorry about what Fearow did to Pidgey, Tom," Ash said.

He frowned. "Fearow is... I don't know..."

"Ash, let's go to the Pokemon Center," Tom said.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This was a bit shorter than last chapter, but I HAD to get an update in.

I haven't updated in I think 4 days, so I needed this.

Sorry about the late update, now that it's the week, I'm a bit busier.

HOLY SHIT THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS!

My reviews doubled in 2 days, that is just insane. Thank every single one of you so much, it truly means a lot to me.

Anyways, Fearow really did some damage.

This chapter wins the award for most brutal so far.

As always, feel free to review any characters you have in mind, any Pokemon you want Ash to have, ideas for filler chapters, or anything really.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Answer to last Quiz Question: Lance had 3 Dragonites.<p>

Quiz Question: What level does Deino evolve into Zweilous?

Would you rather: Would you rather fight Bruno or fight Lucario?

YOU DA BOMBS!


End file.
